love game
by juliette'sakuta ryusei
Summary: romance


yap inilah fic collab saya ama jeanette ^^

met baca yaaaaaaa

"kurapika"

"hmmm"

bolehkah aku berbelanja sendiri,untuk hari ini saja,ya boleh ya"pinta neon

"maksudmu...kau berbelanja sendiri tanpa aku,begitu?"

sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk senang

"tidak tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri,,apalagi kalau belanja"kata kurapika,dingin

neon-pun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal  
"uuhh,memang kau dibayar berapa oleh ayahku untuk menjagaku kurapika,katakan,aku bisa membayarmu berapapun,bahkan se-milyar pun aku sanggup,cepat,katakan,kau mau dibayar berapa agar aku bebas berbelanja sendiri tanpa kawalan darimu"ketus neon

"aku tak perlu dibayar,asalkan anda tidak pergi berbelanja sendiri"

"DASAR COWOK CANTIK TAK PUNYA HATI!"teriak neon,mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamarnya  
kurapika hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah manja bosnya itu

'kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri? dasar'gumam kurapika

dgn perasaan kesal,neon merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.  
'dasar si kurapika itu,siaga sekali dia menjagaku,aku jadi ingin memecatnya,eh tapi,kalo aku pecat dia,nanti ayah akan marah padaku,apalagi dia pimpinan bodyguard disini,sudah dipastikan ayah tdk setuju dgn keputusanku,menyebalkan ugh'batin neon,dia merasa tertekan akan penjagaan bodyguardnya itu yang terlalu siaga.  
neonpun berdiri diatas kasurnya itu sambil mengepal bantal dgn kesal

"MENYEBALKAAN!KURAPIKA BENYEBALKAAAN!"teriak neon,melemparkan bantal yang ada dikepalannya itu kearah pintu  
tiba-tiba ekspresi neon berubah menjadi ketakutan ketika lemparan bantalnya itu mengenai wajah kurapika yang hendak masuk kedalam kamar neon

"ADA APA DENGAN ANDA NONA!"seru kurapika,melemparkan bantal neon kebawah

"ma,,,maaf,salah sendiri kau tak mengetuk pintu dahulu"kata neon

suasana hening sejenak

"ohya,ada apa kau kemari"tanya neon

"anda dipanggil "

neon-pun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan ayahnya itu

"ada apa ayah?"tanya neon sambil meminum teh yang telah dibuatkan oleh eliza

"kau mau bola mata suku kuruta 'kan"tanya light nostrade

"tentu saja aku mau,,,,aku mau bola mata itu"kata neon

"kau mau ke yorkshin city lagi?"tanya light nostrade lagi

"eh ngapain?"tanya neon balik

"kebetulan di kota itu ada pelelangan bola mata suku kuruta lagi,,,kau mau kesana neon?"

mendengar pelelangan bola mata suku kuruta akan diadakan di yorkshin city lagi,ia langsung bersorak gembira

"HOREEEE,,,,,AKU MAU AYAH,,,,AKU MAU KEMBALI KE KOTA ITU LAGI,,,,AKU MAU BOLA MATA ITU,,,ARIGATO GONZAIMASSU PAPA!"kata neon sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya karena senang

"tapi..."

kata-kata ayah neon yang menggantung itu membuat neon penasaran

"tapi apa?"tanya neon

"seluruh bodyguardmu akan ikut untuk mendampingimu ya"

neon-pun mulai lemas ketika mendengar para bodyguardnya akan ikut,,bayangkan saja,kalau seluruh bodyguardnya ikut,berarti kurapika ikut juga dong,bodyguardnya yang paling siaga dan disiplin,sudah dipastikan 100% ia tak akan ikut pelelangan itu,kan dia BODYGUARD PALING SIAGA GAAAN -_-

"tapi ayah,,cukup aku sendiri saja itu sudah cukup,,aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"kata neon lemas

"ayah tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi sendiri,ke yorkshin city lagi,kau mau kejadian itu terulang lagi"kata light nostrade

'_benar juga'_ucap batin neon

"pokoknya kau harus pergi dgn semua bodyguardmu"

"tapi ayah..."

"tak ada kata tapi-tapian,pokoknya kau harus tetap dalam pengawasan bodyguardmu"

neon-pun tertunduk lemas

"baiklah ayah"

"kurapika kau mau kemana?"tanya gon yang daritadi melihat kurapika yang tengah mengemas barang-barang ke kopernya

"ke yorkshin city diadakan pelelangan bola mata suku kuruta lagi"kata kurapika

"bosmu lagi ya?"tanya gon

kurapika hanya mengangguk

"menginap dimana?"tanya gon lagi

"di gubuk,,,,ya jelas di hotel dong,,,,kamu banyak nanya deh,,,,aku disuruh satu kamar dgn bosku"kata kurapika

gon-pun langsung membatu

"kau kenapa gon"kata kurapika sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gon yang membatu

"pasti dia kaget mendengar kau satu kamar dg bosmu"kata killua tiba-tiba,berjalan kearah gon dan kurapika

"memangnya aneh ya aku satu kamar dgn bosku sendiri"kata kurapika

"nggak sih,,tapi kau harus berhati-hati kurapika,biasanya perempuan itu buas kalau malam-malam"ujar killua sambil menunjuk kearah kurapika

"kalau kau nggak hati-hati weh...bisa-bisa kau di...hihihihihi"kata killua sambil tertawa kecil

_'kenapa sih?'_gumam kurapika

"bos kau mau kemana?"tanya kurapika yang aneh melihat bosnya itu berjalan perlahan-lahan didepan kamarnya

neon-pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya itu dan langsung diam membatu

"kumohon kurapika,sekali ini saja ya"pinta neon

kurapika sudah tau betul apa yang dipinta oleh bosnya itu,apalagi kalau bukan berbelanja

"tidak"kata kurapika

"ya kumohon"pinta neon lagi

"sekali tidak bisa,tetap tidak bisa"kata kurapika tak mau kalah

dgn kesal neon-pun kembali masuk ke kamarnya

"lho,,katanya mau belanja"ejek kurapika

"GAK JADI,,,,GAK NIAT LAGI!"

"bos menyebalkan,,,,disaat seperti ini dia malah asik-asikan minum beer,,,dasar"dengus kurapika

"sudahlah kurapika,,aku tahu kau kesal kpd bos neon"kata senritsu

"perempuan macam apa itu,dia sama sekali tak menghargai kita"ketus kurapika

sedangkan senritsu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata kurapika

"sudahlah kurapika,,,lebih baik kau tidur,,,sudah malam"

"bbaiklah senritsu,,selamat malam"kata kurapika,berjalan memasuki senritsu hanya melihat kurapika dgn tatapan kosong

kurapika-pun membaringkan dirinya disamping bosnya yg mabuk itu,sesekali ia melllihat kearah bosnya itu,tanpa disadari ia memegang pipi neon lalu mencium bibir neon dgn kurapika melepaskan ciumannya itu ketika neon mulai sadar dari tidurnya

"a...anu bos maaf...aku...aku tak sengaja"  
kata kurapika dgn muka yang memerah karena malu.

neon memberi kode kepada kurapika agar ia mendekat kearahnya.

kurapika-pun mendekat kearah neon

tiba-tiba neon membuka baju kurapika

"bo...bos...a...apa yang kau lakukan"tanya kurapika,gugup

"ayo bermain bersamaku kurapika"kata neon dgn nada manjanya itu

"kura-kun...ayo buka bajuku.." ucap neon dgn nada yg merasa sdh tdk ada gunanya lg utk melawan pun menuruti permintaan mulai membuka dress yg d pakai neon

dia pun melihat dada besar neon yg msh tertutup merasa 'milik'nya makin mengeras

kurapika membuka bra milik langsung menyuruh kurapika utk menghisap dan memainkan sempat ragu,dgn perlahan dia menggerakan tangannya utk meremas dan memainkan dada milik neon

kurapika mulai menjilat dan menghisap dadanya

"ah...ngghh..trs kura-kun...lbh kuat" neon menikmati perlakuan kurapika

kurapika pun menghisap dada neon lbh kuat "aahhh..." neon yg mendapat perlakuan erotis itu mulai berusaha memeloroti celana celana itu terbuka seluruhnya nampaklah milik kurapika yg lumayan besar dan neon pun mulai bekerja

dielus dan diremasnya batang kurapika yg tdnya hanya ke dada neon mulai terpecah krn tindakan neon itu

"nh...nona ne-" omongan kurapika terpotong dgn ciuman neon "jgn pakai 'nona' lg kura-kun..." ucap neon dgn nada manja, "baiklah neon"

neon yg sdh ingin ke tahap selanjutnya pun langsung menyuruh kurapika utk berbaring "kurapika,skrg giliranku.." neon langsung bangun dan mendorong pelan kurapika agak pemuda itu kurapika berbaring,neon mulai menjulurkan lidahnya utk menjilat milik kurapika,yg membuat sang pemilik merasa tak berdaya dgn keadaan itu

tangan kanan milik neon menggelitik 'bola' milik pemuda itu sementara tangan kirinya bekerja dgn mulutnya utk bekerja d p-nya

kurapika merasa ia semakin berusaha utk memberi tau neon,nmn neon tdk tetap mengulum p milik kurapika

neon yg tau kalau kurapika sdh hampr keluar mempercepat kocokannya dan memperkuat emutannya

"ahhnn...ne..on..." kurapika menyemburkan cairannya d dlm mulut segan2 neon menelannya. 'rasanya..aneh,manis tp sangat enak' pikir neon

"neon,apa tdk apa2 kau menelan cairanku?" tanya kurapika khawatir. "tdk apa2...cairanmu rasanya manis,sama seperti pemiliknya" ucap neon

kurapika yg makin bergairah dlm permainannya merasa ia ingin mendapatkan yg lbh dari neon. "neon...apa boleh,kita lanjutkan..ke tahap berikutnya?" tanya kurapika ragu2

neon tersenyum senang. "silahkan..jdkan aku milikmu,kura-kun" kata neon

kurapika mulai menyiapkan posisi celananya lalu d lebarkannya kaki mulai mengelus2 luar liang neon dgn tangannya,lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menghisap liang neon "ahh..ahh...mhh..." desah makin tak sabar..namun dia tetap berusaha menahan dirinya agar tdk terburu2

kurapika trs menjilati liang neon.d pilin nya klitoris neon membuat neon trs mendesah kenikmatan

kurapika menggesekan p-nya ke luar liang neon sambil meremas dada neon."k..kura-kunnhh...jgn,menggodaah..ku...ah...nnhh...nhh...ahh.."

kurapika yg blm mau ke'inti'nya msh tetap melakukan kegiatan yg jd tdk -tiba saja dia agak bangun lalu memasukan sedikit kepala p kurapika ke dlm neon itu membuat kurapika kaget."ne..neon...kau sdh tdk sabar ya?" tanya kurapika lembut

"siapa yg tahan dgn godaanmu yg tdi?" ucap neon dgn nada nakalna

"aku ingin cepat menyelesaikannya,kura-kun.."

meskipun kurapika menginkannya,tp dia merasa ragu untuk mengambil kesucian putri bossnya itu.

seolah bisa menebak apa yg d pikirkan kurapika,neon meyakinkan kurapika kalau ia siap menjadi milik pemuda pirang pun mulai mencium lembut bibir neon lalu mulai memasukan batangnya ke dalam lubang neon

'ugh...sempit,sekali' ucap batin neon sedikit mengerang kesakitan

"kalau kau merasa sakit,remaslah rambutku" ucap kurapika

dia pun mulai melanjutkan memasukan p-nya ke dlm liang masuk 1/3nya,kurapika merasakan pembatas d dlm vagina neon."kau siap,neon?"

tanya kurapika

"ng..." neon menganguk memegang tangan neon lalu mengeluarkan p-nya dari lubang neon

dgn 1 hentakan kuat,kurapika menerobos pembatas itu yg membuat

neon kehilangan ke-perawanannya

"GYYAAAHHHHH..." neon berteriak kesakitan sambil sedikit terisak

"akh...hiks..hiks...sa,sakit kura-kun.."

isak merasa bersalah seketika dan langsung mengeluarkan p-nya dari vagina neon

"maaf neon.." kata kurapika sambil menunduk. "sebaiknya kita tdk melanjutkannya,aku takut kau knp2..." lanjutnya

"t...tdk usah, sakitnya sdh mulai hilang sedikit" ucap neon pelan

"kau yakin?" tanya kurapika yg agak ragu

"iya"

kurapika kembali memasukan p-nya ke dlm lubang neon

awalnya neon merasa lama kelamaan dia mulai merasa nkmat d balik rasa sakitnya

"ahh...ohh...ahh...ahh...ahh...oohh...ahh..."

desah neon

kurapika jd merasakan dinding liang neon yg menjepit p-nya membuatnya merasa hal yg sama dgn neon

"ahh...te..rus...kura-kun,ahh...ahh...lebihh,cpt dan...ahh..keras...ahh...ahh"

kurapika pun mempercepat dan memperkeras genjotannya

sampai akhirnya neon klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya

sementara tak lama kemudian kurapika jg mengeluarkan cairannya ke dlm lubang neon

"apa tdk apa2 aku keluar d dlm,neon?"

"tdk apa-apa..."

"tenang saja neon,aku tdk akan meninggalkanmu" ucap kurapika lembut sambil mengecup kening neon

END

TAPI AKHIRNYA MEREKA MENIKAH

SEKIAN


End file.
